rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/Image Gallery
*Lie Ren/Image Gallery **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Manga **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01111.png|Early Ren concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Ren Timeskip.jpg|Ren's Timeskip outfit concept art. RWBY Live ren.png|RWBY: Live from Remnant livestream Official Designs Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Ren in the Volume 4 Poster 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover.|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Ren in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Lie Ren icon.png|Ren's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Ren and his team seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows Aachristmaspromo.jpeg|Promotional material December 2019 Update of Ren, Jaune and Port for RWBY: Amity Arena Renmarketingposes.jpg|Volume 7 marketing poses Turnaround Models Lie Ren Turnaround.png|Shots of Lie Ren's model, posted via Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SceneSelections.png|Volume 2 scene selection menu. Merchandise RenDecal.jpg|Ren's decal. RWBY Ren Figure 800 2 large.png|Lie Ren Figurine by McFarlane Ren card.png|Ren from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR. RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Ren on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Ren on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Nora and Ren Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Nora & Ren Nouveau Shirt RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster RenVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Lie Ren Vinyl Figure Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt Twitter YORB1.png|Ren's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice, from Volume 7 Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00004.png HuffingtonPostClip 00005.png HuffingtonPostClip 00006.png HuffingtonPostClip 00008.png HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00010.png Manga DC Comics Chapter 1: "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Ren as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and the remaining of Team JNPR leaving Patch.jpg|Ren and his remaining team along with Ruby leaving Patch RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY and the remaining of Team JNPR.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR and Team RWBY Chapter 2 "Ruby: Part One Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Lie Ren.jpg|Lie Ren in the comic. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki.jpg|Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Jaune and others are concern for Ruby.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR.jpg Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR spotted Manticore.jpg|Team RNJR spotted Manticore. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A villager stopped Team RNJR from helping them.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to take down a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR fighting a Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby defeats a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) The villager tells Team RJNR to leave.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR leave in despression.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR sees a horde of Manicores.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ren took down one of the Manticores.jpg|Ren took down one of the Manticores. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby hopes the Huntsmen haters will their minds about Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR continues their journey in the rain.jpg Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral.jpg|Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral. RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about her family and friends.jpg|Ren is one of the people Ruby thinking about. Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Ren.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|A screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|A screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Ren's pajamas outfit DLC.png|A screenshot of Ren's pajamas outfit. Grimm Eclipse Ren's timeskip outfit DLC.png|A screenshot of Ren's time skip outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000013.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00019.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00024.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00029.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00030.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00031.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00032.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - RWBY Deckbuilding Game Official artwork of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for RWBY Duelbuilding game.jpg|Official artwork of Ren and his team along with Team RWBY for RWBY: Deckbuilding Game' Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Category:Image Gallery Category:Lie Ren images Category:Character images